


Sanders Sides Tales of Quarantine

by Billcipher111



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Baking, Drunken Shenanigans, Family Shenanigans, Furbies, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Drugs, Sleep Deprivation, furbies scarf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billcipher111/pseuds/Billcipher111
Summary: Let's see what chaos our favorite Sides get themselves into while stuck in this wild quarantine.(Even tho it will have shipy moments, its mainly just funny shenanigans.. I will also be taking prompts for weird things for the sides to do. I don't care how weird. You can tell this by the fact I have a furbie scarf as a fucking tag.Things are about to get weird... lol.)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan, Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	1. Gone Bleach Blond

**Author's Note:**

> There will be no shipping, just funny shenanigans. I will also be taking prompts for weird things for the sides to do. I don't care how weird. You can tell this by the fact I have a furbie scarf as a fucking tag. 
> 
> Things are about to get weird... lol.

"Uuggghhh..." Roman groaned, leaning on the couch, bored out of his mind. "There is nothing to doooooo....I want this quarantine to be over with already..." He wined.

Logan rolled his eyes as he read a page in his book, "Roman, It has only been three days. You seriously need to calm down."

Roman rolled his eyes, "You've been re-reading that same page for almost an hour..."

"faSLEHOOD!" Logan screeched slamming his book shut. "I mean-" He cleared his throat, "You have no proof of that, Roman." He adjusted his glasses.

"Logan," Roman began in a deadpanned tone, slightly leaning off of the couch, "I am so bored, I have been listening to you flip your pages in your book. It has been. Almost a god damn hour since you last flipped to the next page. Admit it. Your just as bord as I am."

Logan blushed and stuck his nose in his book. "You are completely incorrect in that statement, Roman. I have no idea where you got that from..."

Roman just rolled his eyes and went back to laying on the couch, idly scrolling on his phone every once and a while. Everything was silent for a few minutes until a large crack was heard from the kitchen. Jumping up from there seats Roman and Logan went to see what was going on only for Remus to run right into Logan, knocking them over. "Oof _shit_ \- Sorry i-" 

" _ **REMUSSS**_!" Janus screeched from the kitchen.

Remus laughed as he hopped up and hid behind Roman, who promptly tried to shove him off but he didn't get the chance to as Janus quickly ran from the kitchen after Remus. They circled around Roman for a few minutes before knocking him over as well. "What the hells going on here!" Virgil yelled, emerging from his room to see Roman and Logan on the ground while Remus jumped over the couch in an effort to get away from Janus.

"Vergie! Save me!" Remus shouted, hiding behind Virgil while laughing his ass off.

"What did he do?" Virgil asked Deceit as Remus laughed behind him.

"The mother fucker bleached my hair!" He shouted, Removing his hat to show his now bleach blond hair.

Virgil and Roman had to slap there hands over there mouths to keep themselves from laughing while Logan just looked at Janus, Perplexed. "How did he do this without you realizing it?"

"He knocked me unconscious." Janus seethed as Remus did his best to smother his laughter.

"Well Remus," Virgil began, "I'm sorry to say this but I think your on your own for this one." He said, moving away from Remus, Giving Janus adequate room to get him.

"Oh _shit_ -"


	2. Patton Is Having Trouble Sleeping

Patton was... _Exhausted_. 

He did his best to stay on a proper sleeping schedule during quarantine, dew to Logan's insistence, but time as a concept had seemed to slip from his mind. Sometimes he wouldn't fall asleep till 3 or 4 am and sometimes hed find himself waking up at noon or later.

He was getting sick of it. He liked Logan's sleep schedule plan, it helped him be more productive and able to spend more time with his kiddos during the day. And it's not like he could be productive and clean the house during the night, all of his kiddos would be asleep. Well, most of his kiddos. Virgil was still working on sleeping right.

He knew that he had to fix his sleeping schedule, but he could start now, it was already 3 am. Or well, maybe he could. If he stayed up all night and all the next morning, maybe he could fall asleep at a decent time tomorrow. It didn't sound too hard!

* * *

It was most defiantly hard. And educational, but mostly hard. Educational, as it showed how much of a bitch Patton could be with no sleep.

He continued the next day as normally as he could, leaving his room at a reasonable time to start breakfast. He was up earlier than everyone before quarantine anyway so it wasn't that unusual for everyone to wake up to breakfast being prepared. He decided that pancakes and scrambled eggs with some hashbrowns sounded good.

He carefully worked on breakfast, starting a pot of coffee for Logan and Virgil while he was at it. Apparently, his body didn't react well to not getting enough sleep, seeing has his head started to pound and his vision was blurred at the corners. He narrowly avoided burning himself a few times. "Good morning Patton, Love," Patton's wonderful boyfriend logan said, promptly scaring the shit out of Patton, causing him to burn his hand on the stove.

" _Ah- **Shit-"**_ Patton hissed, pulling his hand up to his chest.

Logan looked at his boyfriend in shock for a moment, never once hearing his boyfriend curse, before realizing what happened and rushing to him. "Patton! Are you alright!" He exclaimed in worry.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine honey," Patton insisted as he held his hand close to his chest, refusing to let Logan see. "Just a little burn, Lo-Lo. I'm all good." He was fine and it didn't matter, he had to finish breakfast.

"Nonsense, let me see," he insisted, "Please?"

Even in his tired state, he couldn't say no to his beloved Logan, "Alright..." He mumbled, Removing his hands from his chest and showing him his injury.

Logan let out a hum as he examined the burn, "It isn't too bad," he started, "How does it feel?"

" _That it burns,"_ Patton said in a slightly bitchy tone as if it was a stupid question. He only realized how mean he sounded after he had already said it and when he saw the shocked look on Logan's face. As he went to apologize, Logan spoke first.

"Patton? Are you alright?" He asked, suddenly noticing the slight heaviness underneath his eyes. "You look exhausted when was the last time you slept?"

"Um..." Patton closed his eyes as he thought, "I woke up at around... 1:13 yesterday... And its around...9? 10? Something?" He said, "What time is it?"

Logan looked shocked, "Patton- that's- _Patton."_ He sputtered, "That's over Twenty hours since you've last slept! Why- Why would you mess with your sleeping schedule in such a way! That is extremely unhealthy!"

"I was trying to fix m sleeping schedule," He insisted. 

Logan looked at him strangely, "How does messing up your sleep schedule help fix it?" He asked.

Patton groaned inwardly, doing his best not to tool his eyes. Normally, he would find Logans little questions like that quite cute, but right now in his sleep-deprived mind, he was running on thin patience. "I've been having trouble falling asleep before 3 or 4 am," He explained, "So I've been waking up later and later in the day. I thought that if I stay up all day I might be able to fall asleep at a reasonable time today." He explained.

Logan looked like he wasn't a fan of the idea, but nodded, "Alright. I suppose that if your logic, faulty as it might seem, works for you, then I guess it is acceptable." He said. Patton sighed, happy that he was done explaining his every action. It was really starting to get annoying. "But," Logan said, just as he was about to continue cooking, "I cannot condone you cooking in this state. In fact, am going to bandage your finger and insist you relax."

"But-"

"No buts," Logan said, summoning a first aid kit, "I understand that this might not be the most pleasant outcome for you, but id prefer it if I continued breakfast as to prevent another accident from happening." Patton wanted to interject but Logan just continued, "We might have been lucky this time, who knows. The next time could be even worse," He gently placed a kiss on patrons freshly bandaged hand, Making Pattons tired heart flutter, "And id much prefer if you weren't hurt again, my love."

Any argument Patton might have had was thrown out the window the moment Logan used that sweet pet name on him. "Alright, my dear." He gave in, depressing a yawn, "You win this time, you can finish breakfast. I just don't know what I'm going to do in the meantime to keep myself away..." He gave a sluggish chuckle.

Logan gave Patton a kiss on the corner of his lips before continuing the breakfast, "Why don't you try some coffee?" He suggests, "That's what helps me in the early mornings."Logan laughed as Patton scrunched up his nose, "You can ad creams and some sugar in it if it helps it taste better, you know." He chuckled, shifting his focus on the food.

"Maybe..."

* * *

In the end, e ended up filling a large cup with a lot of coffee and sugar and a little milk. It tasted awful but the caffeine and sugar had to help him somehow. He already had it halfway drank and only felt worse. Everything felt uncomfortably jittery while his mind was still sluggishly running on no sleep, somehow making his headache even worse. That didn't stop him from downing the remainder of his drink only to go get more. "Wow. Logan's cooking and Patton's the one drowning himself in coffee?" Roman said, entering the kitchen with Virgil by his side, "Are we in the Twilight zone or something." Je joked, only for the booth of them to flinch back as Patton glared daggers at them. He was defiantly not in the mood.

"uHH..." Virgil looked shocked, "Are you... ok?" He asked hesitantly.

Patton was silent for a moment before adding a lot of sugar to his second cup of coffee, " 'M peachy." He responded and he moved back to his seat at the kitchen table.

"Uhhh, Specs?" Roman began, "What's wrong with your boy toy over there?" He said, choosing the seats farthest away from Patton. The question pissed Patton off, he was right here? There was no need to talk like he wasn't.

"Patton did not get much sleep last night, resulting in a bad temperament," Logan explained as he cooked.

Virgil nodded, understanding the situation, "I'm sorry to hear about that. You didn't sleep well, Pat? How long did you sleep?" Virgil asked as he poured himself a glass of coffee.

"No..." Patton mumbled into his coffee, trying to keep himself awake.

Romand and Virgil liked in confusion, "No?"

"Patton did not sleep last night," Logan explained, "At all. In fact, he hasn't slept in," He paused to look at the clock, "Almost 21 hours now."

Roman gasped in shock while Virgil nearly choked on his coffee, "21 hours! That is unhealthy, Patton!" Roman yelled. 

Patton just sent a flair Romans way. It wasn't like he didn't fucking know that. "Your...so loud." He said. His head was already pounding.

"I'm sorry, Patton," Roman said, lowering his voice, "I'll be quieter, alright."

Patton nodded gratefully leaning his head against his arms and letting his eyelids droop slightly. He was fine, he just needed to close his eyes for one second. It was just going to be a slightly longer blink. It was fine. As he felt his eyelids flutter close, he felt someone take his cup of coffee and move it somewhere else. He could also here talking but he couldn't quite focus on the words. He felt himself drift slower and slower away until- "-tton? Patton Love? You need to wake up now." He heard logans voice call out sweetly, lightly shaking his shoulder.

"I wasn't-" He slurred slightly as he softly shoved Logan's hand off of his shoulder, "I wasn't asleep." He insisted, rubbing his eyes.

"Whatever you say, Love," Logan said as he set a plate in front of Patton. Opening his eyes he could see that Remus and Janus had joined the table along with Remy and Emily. Wich wasn't weird seeing how breakfast was done.

Patton began to eat along with everyone else, "Thank you, dear," Patton said, giving logan, who chose a seat next to him, a kiss on the cheek.

The table was silent as they ate, but if unfortunately lasted only a few minutes. "So!" Remus giggled, "I heard you didn't sleep much last night, Patty! What? Were you jacking-off-ugh-" Remus groaned as Janus elbowed him with one of his other arms as he ate.

Logan glared at Remus for a moment before turning to look at Patton, "You know you could have slept with me if you were having trouble sleeping, Love."

"Yeah, or you could just have Remy put you out." Virgil laughed.

Remy sipped on his iced coffee as he practically leaned on Emile as he ate, "Yeah, babes. I could have had you out like that." He snapped his fingers.

"It's alright," Patton insisted, "I'm the one who messed up my sleep schedule anyways." He said, quietly munching on his breakfast.

Things went quiet again...

"I still think you were jerking it."

" _Oh my god-_ "

* * *

Patton had felt off, the entire day. He hated it. He was so tired. He felt so grumpy and tired and he just wanted to sleep.

At some point, Logan had convinced Patton to take a small nap witch he only accepted after a bit of convincing. He was asleep for an hour and a half before Logan had woke him up. It had helped a bit but he still felt exhausted. 

But luckily it was almost time. 6 was... Good enough to call it almost time. But he was starting to feel lethargic. "I'm going to-" he half slurred as he rubbed his eyes, getting up of the couch and off of where he was leaning on Logan. "I'm going to do something in my room for a while before bed."

Logan nodded, getting up to kiss Patton on the cheek, "Alright, Love. Do you want me to sleep with you tonight?"

Patton just hummed and nodded, not having enough energy to give a proper response, let alone understand what was just spoken to him. "K-K, Love you, night-night..." Logan just laughed softly as he watched Patton head back to his room. Once Patton was in his room, he sat on his bed and opened his laptop to watch a movie but the moment his head hit the pillow he was out.

* * *

It was dark when Patton felt the covers move. He grumbled a bit before a soft voice soothed him, "Its alright, Love. It's just me. Go back to sleep, alright?" Logan said slipping underneath the covers.

Patton gave a sluggish nod as he immediately moved to give Logan room and to snuggle into his side. "Love you." He quietly mumbled.

Logan smiled and kissed his forehead, "I love you too, Love. Goodnight..."

"...Goodnight..."


End file.
